


The world according to Heather

by dramaposting



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Post-Total Drama (Cartoon) Season/Series 07, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaposting/pseuds/dramaposting
Summary: An invitation to a fancy party makes Heather reevaluate if she does want to have a normal life or to be on the spotlight again.  Is she prepared to see her ex boyfriend again?
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto & Heather, Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Courtney & Gwen (Total Drama), Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The world according to Heather

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was formerly written in spanish, my first language.  
> While adapting it, I may change some things in order to improve it because I didn't really know where I was going so there were some plot holes or things that don't convince me. I want this to be the final version of what I once wrote.  
> Hope you like it❤ and please if you do let me know!  
> As I said before, english is not my first language so forgive me if there's any mistake :(

  
Living in a big house in a nice neighborhood sounds great, even more when a wealthy typical family is living in the big house. However, if someone asked Heather she would tell a different tale. Great in the streets, sucks in the sheets.   
Yeah, you have your own room, daddy pays the credit card, the fridge is always full and you have everything you may need except from your family loving you. Or at least tolerating you.   
Once aknowledged this, who in the earth would question Heather for moving with her grandmother? The department was little and her bed occuped almost all her bedroom but… the city was amazing! And, according to Heather, grandma Gina was the most stylish old lady you would ever meet. And Heather daily routine was getting less boring: she would go to work at the mall, go back home, apply for universities and… well, that was that.  
-You should at least try to make friends here, Heidi.- Gina used Heather’s childhood nickname so the suggestion sounded more friendly. -You can’t live with that grumpy face, be kind and you’ll see.-  
-So what? So they can ask me about total drama or…ugh, my ex boyfriend? No, thanks.-  
-Oh, it’s like it will take longer for them to get over it than for you. At least I don’t have to listen them crying.-  
-GRANDMA. I don't cry for him, I'm perfectly fine now!-  
-But your eyes tell otherwise, my little girl. You need to heal a wound but you don’t even admit you got hurted.-  
Heather shrugged. Grandmas, always telling uncomfortable truths.  
Anyway, life was getting easier. Just working and studying, no human relationships that would imply commiting to something.

* * *

  
_Oh, come on! Something ALWAYS has to ruin tranquility._  
Chaos(That was how Heather, the drama queen, would define it) started on a Wednesday afternoon when her journey at the mall café was about to finish. A sound, which she thought was made by a client, gave her a headache. _Is it too hard to just not buy your stupid frapuccino when the store is about to close?_ But it was not the case, the headache would be even bigger.   
-So, people also take photos of you while working?-  
Heather recognized the raspy voice and look at it’s owner: It was weird to see her without blue lipstick, but her hair was still blue and now the sides of her head were shaved. Anyway, it was still Gwen.  
It did give her a headache, but against all odds… Heather found herself happy about seeing a familiar face after being alone for so much time.

* * *

Go back in time and tell sixteen-years-old Heather and Gwen that years after they would meet at the parking lot of a mall, sit there and catch up with each others lifes while sharing a cigarette.  
-I’m not asking the obvious. I did note that you’ve deleted all your photos with him.- Gwen took the ashes out of the cigarette.- I don’t want to sound gossiping, is just that it’s difficult not to find about other people’s lifes in this decade, isn’t it?’  
-I’m not giving details.- Heather tried not to sound rude, but she couldn’t help it. Gwen just understood that that was just the way Heather was.- Did your sweetheart get out of prision?-  
Gwen chuckled.  
-We didn’t get back togheter after allstars. But I did talk to him. It looks like prision achieved what Courtney couldn’t: He looks like a decent person. Or maybe it was a group of godspellers, who knows. Now his hair is short and undyed, he has no piercings and he discovered what belts were made for.-  
-How did you come across eachother? Did he knock your door to talk about God?- They both laughed. -And speaking of Courtney…-  
-I haven’t spoke to her in a while. After what happened in the last season whe were in, things got a little weird. She apologized and I forgive her. Sometimes we respond eachothers instagram stories and exchange like two or three messages, and that’s all. And that is pretty much all my interactions with the total drama cast.-  
-I haven’t keep in touch with any of them either. Well, except from Alejandro…- Heather made a pause. It was not like she hated mentioning him, she just hated the way evoking him made her feel. A little sad, maybe?- And you! Now.-  
_Please don’t ask. Please don’t ask. Please don’t…_  
Gwen asked the question. She did not have to answer, but she had never told anyone about the reason of the break up and that situation seemed appropiate.  
-Things weren’t working for us.- Heather stopped to think a little about that chose of words and corrected herself.- Things weren’t working for him.-  
-That sucks.- There was not plenty to say. Heather was relief she did not received any advice or uplifting quote for what could be answered the way Gwen just did. _Yeah, it sucks. Thank you._  
-Believe it or not, this time I did nothing wrong. Everything looked fine but he acted strange when…- _Ugh, why am I talking about this with her?_  
-What? He got weird kinks? WHICH? WHICH?- Gwen tried to make things less tense, it did work.  
-Oh, I gotta make myself clear or else you will start naming fucked up fetishes, you goth weirdo. We never had… intercourse. He got strange when I asked for it or when my, uh, body language? Asked for it. Ugh, why am I even talking about this? Another cigarette, please.- Gwen gave her the cigarette. Heather was not even a smoker, but smoking was making it easier to talk about him.  
-Oh, I saw that coming. Well, he kinda gave gay vibes. Or maybe he is just not into sex? I don’t know.-  
-I thought about that but it doesn’t make sense because when we were seventeen… forget about it, the thing is that one day we were lying on my bed at my parents house and I thought things were just fine but they weren’t. I looked at him with a dumb smile in my dumb face and he just…didn’t smile back. And I was like well, shit.- Words started to get stuck on her throat and her nose hurted a little, she had to stop taking before she ended up crying.  
-It’s okay, you don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable.- _Thank you, Gwen._ -I’ve never thought I’d say this but… it was nice to see you again, we should meet again.-  
_This is kinda weird._  
They agreed to meet again.

* * *

  
It did not matter how little the bedroom was, it was still Heather’s bedroom and it showed. Very organized and clean, frames instead of posters and maybe more pillows than necessary.  
What catched Gwen’s attention was the view from Heather’s bedroom window, she considered it worth climbing a large stair. Heather disagreed with that, she was used to use the lift but Gwen insisted on not being inside that ‘tiny torture room’. But the view was pretty, indeed. The afternoon orange sky gave them a sort of tranquility.  
When they stopped talking about the lift, the stairs, the view, the sky and all kind of non significant but comfortable conversation topics, Gwen brought to the talk something different.  
-So, I guess you’re not going to the party. I also think it’s stupid. Why in the earth would I want to meet all those dummies again?-  
-I have no idea of what you’re talking about. Like, seriously, what party?-  
-Did you check your e-mails?- Heather assume it was something related to total drama. She always checked her e-mails, she just ignored what she considered stupid.- The greatest birthday party for the best host ever, Chris Mclean.- Gwen’s sarcastic tone made her know that those were absolutely the words Chris used for the invitations.- All the cast from every generation of total drama is invited, plus some other celebrities. Whatever.-  
-What kind of stupid high school reunion is that? If I wanted to see Blaineley doing coke directly from one of her model friend’s boobs I would search those exact words on youtube.- Yeah, a stupid reunion that implied luxury and papparazzi photos that would put Heather in the map again. How much time could she keep the low profile?- Anyway, what age is Chris turning?-  
-Old enough to make such a big party. But he’s obviously not telling anyone, maybe Sierra knows.- Gwen made a pause. Something in the way she spoke made Heather think that, deep inside, Gwen was trying to say _PLEASE, MAKE ME GO TO THAT DUMB PARTY._ -It’s taking place on a hotel, there’s going to be a feast and then the party. First generation of total drama got a different invitation, we’ve got rooms booked so we can expend the next day there in the pool and that. And then there’s ANOTHER dinner, damn. That son of a bitch really want us there, he spent a lot of money in something that is not tortuting us.-  
-Like having to see his dumb face is not torturing enough.-  
But saying no to dumb Chris dumb party was getting difficult. She knew she would see _him_ but that party was a big deal for her, no men should be important enough to ruin that.  
And he did make her feel vulnerable, but not showing up to the party would make her look like she was still sad about the breakup thing. And she would never give anyone the pleasure to think she lose the war.   
Uncosciously, she was back in her old favorite game: pretending she was a cold blooded woman that would never fall for a handsome jerk.  
-You know what would be funny?-  
-Going to that party to laught at how pathetic it is?-  
_Whatever. Let’s go to that fucking party._


End file.
